1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may include a method and system for vehicle servicing. In some embodiments, vehicle data may be recorded using embedded vehicle data recording tools.
2. Background Art
Vehicle data recording system are used by dealerships and service shops for diagnosing vehicle concerns in a service bay. In current implementations of the system, a physical vehicle data recording (VDR) box is used to capture and store vehicle data from the vehicle. One or more wired connections (e.g., a vehicle network cable such as a CAN or GMLAN cable) is connected to the vehicle data recording box and the vehicle's diagnostic connector (such as a SAE J-1962 connector) to retrieve vehicle data from the vehicle and store the data in VDR box.
As is known in the art, a J-1962 connector is a 16-pin communication box located on the driver's side of vehicles used for connecting vehicle diagnostic tools. The J-1962 connector in an intermediary connection between the diagnostic tool (such as a vehicle data recorder) and a vehicle network (such a CAN) for retrieving and/or receiving vehicle diagnostic data.
A triggering device is connected to the hardware (i.e., vehicle data recording box) using a wired connection for activating data recording from the vehicle. Upon selection of the trigger, vehicle data is received over a vehicle network and stored/recorded in the vehicle data recording box.
The vehicle data recording box is also connected to a client terminal (e.g., a personal computer or a handheld device) using one or more wired connections. The vehicle data recording box is generally connected to the client terminal in order to upload the recorded vehicle data from the vehicle data recording box to the client terminal. A power supply may provide power to the vehicle data recording box.
A terminal host cable and a terminal-to-VDR cable connect the vehicle data recording box and the client terminal to facilitate communication between the two devices. The transmitted vehicle data is further analyzed and/or displayed from client terminal.
Prior to recording data from the vehicle, information may be received by the VDR (e.g., via the client terminal) that is used for recording vehicle data. This information is stored in the vehicle data recording hardware.
Accordingly, current vehicle data recording systems generally include physical hardware for recording vehicle data. The physical hardware includes programmed instructions and software that is capable of receiving diagnostic data from the vehicle data network via a J-1962 diagnostic connector and recording this information in memory. The physical hardware is connected to diagnostic connectors (such as the J-1962 connector) through a physical, wired connection in order to retrieve/receive and record vehicle diagnostic information. Processing and playback of the recorded data is accomplished via the vehicle data recording hardware.